1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices, and more particularly, to an exercising device in the general form of a shoe worn on the lower extremity of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising devices in the form of a weighted shoe or appliance adapted to be fitted on the lower extremity of an individual are known. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,322,072 (multiple pocket leg weight); 4,777,743 (athletic shoe with weight sewn in ankle top); 4,896,879 (container fillable with a liquid adapted to be strapped to the foot); 3,517,928 (shoe having compartments in sole each housing a separate weight); and 4,572,505 (an inclined foot rest with weighted frame).
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it generally to be old to use a weighted device attachable to an individual's foot for enabling exercising movements resisted by weight, the provision of an exercising apparatus having means for conveniently selectively adjusting the weights thereon and for providing the flexibility of affording a variety of different exercises in a single integrated device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest exercising device whose character may be modified by an adaptor and without removing the device. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique exercising device of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.